


You do not need that

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Orgasm Denial, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Thank you, my love," Gabe replied sarcastically, biting his lip as he recognized the mistakehe had just made. He knew that once she was in her dominant role, there were limits he should not exceed.But sometimes he could not help himself and the words were faster than the thoughts."Bring your sarcastic ass over there," she growled.





	You do not need that

"I can not understand you!"

Playfully, Eva hit the riding crop on her pants and looked at the kneeling man at her feet, who was trying to collect ...

She left work sooner than expected and was looking forward to spending some nice hours with her husband.

It was November, the weather was cold and gray, and although it was only early evening, it was already dark outside.

As she walked up the driveway she was surprised that the house was also dark.

She looked at the clock and wondered why Gabriel was not home yet because he had not called. Usually, they always phoned after work, but today Eva wanted to surprise him. And she had also succeeded in this surprise.

Quietly she unlocked the front door and tried not to make too much noise.

Her husband's shoes and jacket were in the anteroom and she became a little suspicious.

Because if he was in the playroom with Dean or Cas, she would know about it. Both always spoke before.

So she sneaked into the house, placed the key quietly on the dresser and heard familiar noises from his study.

Quietly she opened the door and heard a scared scream a few seconds later.

Gabe desperately tried to clear his tracks and close the laptop in panic.

"Honey, I ... I did not know you would come so early," he stammered, and Eva just stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"What do you do?" She asked sharply.

"I ... fuck … it ..."

He quickly closed his belt, sighed loudly and muttered something in his beard that she had not understood.

"In ten minutes you go to the bedroom and get what I put on the bed for you."

Shaking her head, she closed the door, made a detour into the playroom and went up the stairs.

Still with a beating heart from the sudden surprise visit, he quickly stepped into the shower and went naked into the bedroom, since he suspected anyway to be cited in the playroom and needed no clothes.

Gabriel was annoyed with himself and Eva, who could at least have called.

Once there, he found his collar, the riding crop and a note that he should come into the playroom.

He swallowed hard but hurried.

Of all the offenses, Eva found that the worst. Both had a more than fulfilling sex life, so it was not necessary that he also had to satisfy himself.

It was almost as bad for her as a tiny bit on the side.

_‚Why must men always and everywhere satisfy their instincts?‘_

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Eva called him in. Immediately he fell to his knees and kissed her feet because she was not wearing shoes. He handed her his trembling, outstretched hand with the crop and lowered his eyes.

"If you do it with Cas, that's fine, if you do it with Dean, that's okay, if you do it alone, that's not okay, and I've told you more than once, I can not imagine that you have too little sex, what do you have to say about that?"

Eva was angry, and that was reflected in her voice. Gabriel grew more and more anxious, and he muttered meekly.

"I'm sorry, my love."

"I can not understand you!"

Playfully, Eva hit the riding crop on her pants and looked at the kneeling man at her feet, who was trying to collect ...

Please, punish me, my love, I deserve it. I had a busy day, and it came over me."

"Oh, save me your excuses. You could not wait? To your wife, who would have made it even better? What do you think would be an appropriate punishment?"

"You can do whatever you want with me, beat me."

"Could I warm up, but I have a better idea."

Eva grinned lightly and grabbed his hair, pulled his head back slightly and he stiffened completely.

"I think it should be something that you remember even longer!"

Then she released him, walked around him in silence, giving him a little time to think.

"I guess," she finally said, stroking his back with the whip, whereupon Gabriel whimpered slightly when the goose bumps on his body made immediately noticeable.

"I think you'll be abstinent for the next three days, every orgasm is denied you, every begging is ignored or another punishment follows. Your wife will be glad for it because she will have all the more of it. And I know you'll do her good."

With the crop she raised his chin, so he had to look her in the eye.

"Two," he replied, pleading with his eyes.

"You want to trade me? We raise to four days. And any further objection will take another day."

"Thank you, my love," he replied sarcastically, biting his lip as he recognized the mistake he had just made.

Anxiously, he watched as his wife's mine hardened. He knew that once she was in her dominant role, there were limits he should not exceed. But sometimes he could not help himself and the words were faster than the thoughts.

"Bring your sarcastic ass over there," she growled.

His wife's undertone left no doubt that it would have been better for Gabriel to shut up and accept whatever she asked for. Now he could expect that this was far from over.

"Yes my love."

A short time later he dangled from the pulley and lowered his head humbly. Eva pushed her knee between his legs, and he spread them automatically.

She blindfolded him and he heard her fumbling in one of the drawers.

In merciless slowness, she moved the nerve wheel over his entire body over and over, stroking him, torturing him, irritating every nerve until Gabe thought he was going crazy with arousal and need.

His rock-hard penis dripped uninterruptedly and he shivered all over as her fingers turned his nipples until they were hard and stiff.

Gabriel moaned with desire until he suddenly felt something being clamped to his right nipple.

A frightened sound and a loud hiss followed as the clip pierced his flesh and cut off the blood supply. Eva hooked a thin chain into the clamp and led her past his cheek to his mouth.

"Tongue out!"

He quickly obeyed, and she put the necklace over his tongue, past the other cheek and attached it to the other clip that she clamped on his left nipple.

Then she pulled the chain on his tongue slightly forward until it was almost only on his tongue tip.

"You will be careful not to drop the chain, no matter what happens. Understand?"

"Yes my love," it came out a bit dull under the outstretched tongue.

_‚I'll film that someday, it looks so hot‘_

Eva grinned at the thought and returned to her husband's body. The closer her searching fingers came to his genitals, the louder he moaned, and as they cautiously wandered over his testicles he uttered a soft cry and then it happened ...

With a gentle clack the chain fell and dangled under his chin.

"Sorry my love," he said with a slight panic in his voice. "I just could not hold it anymore."

"I see it," Eva replied calmly, grinning. "You can not even obey this simple command, which will take you six strokes with the cane and teach you two things.

On the one hand, to execute my orders correctly, and on the other, to keep your desire in check until I allow you. As if to confirm, she ran her hands over his two ass cheeks, which instinctively tensed.

"Relax, you know, it hurts less."

Then he felt her hands on his butt stroking and massaging it. Gabriel groaned deeply and was more aroused than before.

Unexpectedly, the first blow hit his left cheek. He screamed, but more with surprise than pain, because Eva had not hit hard. She put the second one on the other, and he pressed his lips together.

In quick succession she set the next and Gabriel moaned on. Without complaining, he endured it and she stroked his wet penis.

"It makes you horny, what happens here, am I right?"

"Yes, my love."

That's what it was about. Eva did not want to hurt him. Well, maybe a bit, but Gabriel was not a wimp, he put it away well.

He asked for it, and his body reactions kept telling her that he really liked it, and that's why she wanted to do it, and it got easier from time to time.

"Well, but we do not want to lose sight of your true mission."

The sound was serious again, and she pressed the chain to his lips.

"I give you a second chance."

Slowly, he reached out his tongue again and took a deep breath, as the chain was lightly placed over his tongue. Although she was his wife, though he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of, this was a humiliating position. But she also knew that he likes to endure all that … for her.

The same game started again. Her fingers stroked his whole body, his skin lit, his senses fogged. Gabriel groaned and gasped, desperately trying not to let the chain slip off his tongue. But when her finger gently moved over his glans and his throat escaped a loud groan, the chain fell down again.

"Hmm ..."

At the dangerously soft, ironic sigh, Gabe shivered and squinted his eyes.

"I think ten more blows with the whip will increase your skill noticeably.

Kiss your teacher who helps you to be a good, obedient student." With these words, she pressed the whip to his lips, and he kissed it obediently.

"So you'll memorize it a little better, you'll count the blows aloud."

"Yes, my love," he replied meekly.

"One," he shouted. "Two," he groaned ... "Three to six," he moaned in pain. ...

Examining, she put her hand on the glowing surface and kneaded it gently.

Then she stuck two fingers in his anus and massaged his prostate. Gabe groaned now unrestrained and loud, stammering incoherent sentences and requests to come.

But she pulled back her fingers, ignoring his disappointed whimpering.

"Seven," Gabe screeched in surprise. "Eight," he yelled with difficulty and fidgeted.

The last two blows she put against his butt crack and a light one against his dripping penis and let him cry out for a moment.

"Ten, thank you ... my love," he gasped and sank down.

As soon as she had applied a soothing ointment on his butt, the pain was already forgotten. Lust had him back under control.

The emotional chaos drove the sweat from Gabriel's pores, and he did not know what to focus on.

Desperately he urged his ass against her hands, felt her fingers slide gently between his cheeks, slowly penetrating. Gabriel gasped, wanting to feel more. But then she stopped and whispered in his ear.

"We do not want to forget your task, right?"

"No, my love," he answered obediently and stuck out his tongue.

Sometimes Eva wanted to know what was going on in his head. But she had a little idea of it now and probably just at that moment, he swore that he would not drop the chain again.

Her hands were again busy with his wonderful body.

The things she did made her incredibly horny. But it was also an exercise to resist and not to give to her feelings.

She had to keep not only control over him but also her own control. What kind of domina would she be if she did not follow her own rules?

Next, she slipped a small vibrator into his ass and gently turned it on.

Gabriel's arms ached from the shackles on the pulley but on the other hand, he was glad to hang there, because his legs were shaking so much that he was afraid he would otherwise collapse.

Then she stroked his penis and made him purr pleasantly.

However, she stopped at the exact moment when a huge orgasm started. Tears of despair and disappointment ran down his cheeks.

For one thing, because she had broken off, on the other hand, he already had slight pain in his facial muscles, by the sticking out of the tongue and the spasmodic hold of the chain.

Before he finally lost his mind, Eva took the chain out of his mouth. Immediately he licked his dry lips, and she put a kiss on it.

"I am very proud of you."

His face was wet, but he smiled with relief and happiness as the blindfold was removed.

"You deserve a reward, what do you want?"

"Thank you, my love, I want to give you an orgasm for the effort you always make to show me my mistakes. And I will try to improve."

His voice was clear, and his eyes radiated incredible warmth and love.

With everything, but she had not expected that, and she was even more proud of her wonderful husband at that moment.

"Don‘t do that or I'll be out of work," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

In the next part ...

This incident had consequences and Gabriel doubted himself a few times


End file.
